Free Time For Yugi and Friends
by Darkside Player
Summary: Part 1 to a some part story where Mai and Téa are girlnapped by gangsters........


Free Time for Yugi and friends  
  
"I wonder what everyone is up to," said Yugi to himself. " I'm going to find them." Yugi walks out of his grandpa's game store and walks to the park. He runs into Mai, who is resting on a bench. "Hey, Mai!" "Hi, Yugi, long time no see. What are you doin'?" "I'm just trying to find the other." "Why don't you call them? It's not that difficult." Yugi blushes embarrassly. "Oh yeah! Maybe I'll do that." "Hey, Yugi..... can I come along? I want to see Joey and the others too." "Sure, Mai." Yugi gets on his cell phone and calls up Joey. "Hey, Joey. Wanna hang out." "Yugi, is that Joey," exclaimed Mai. "Give me that phone." Mai grabs the phone and starts to talk. " Hello, Joey. How are you doin' today? Wanna come out today?" "Huh? AHHH! Is this Mai? Where's Yugi?" "What's that suppose to mean, punk? Aren't you glad to hear my lovely voice?" Joey chuckles embarrassly. "Ahhh fine I'll meet you guys at the arcade. See ya!" "Okay, Yugi, he'll meet us at the arcade." "Great." Yugi gets on the phone again and calls Tristan. The answering machine picks up. "Hey! This is Tristan. I'm not answering right now. I'm visiting Serenity at her house. If you need me, call me on my cell phone. Bye. (beep)" Yugi hangs up the phone. "Tristan is not home. He's at Serenity's house. I wonder why." "Yugi," Mai exclaimed, "You don't get it." "Get what? What's there to get?" "Oh never mind, Yugi. I wonder how you can win at Duelist Kingdom and not get why Tristan is at Serenity's house. Let's get to the arcade." Yugi and Mai walk to the arcade and Joey rushes out of the arcade. "Yugi! Mai! Inside...... Téa....... on......... the............. dancing...... game." "Joey, do you need mouth to mouth, 'cause you're running out of air." "Wha? What was that Mai? Let's just go in and see Téa." The three go in and spot Téa on the dancing game and she just got finished. "HIGH SCORE, HIGH SCORE," the machine repeats. "Joey! Why did you have us rush in here?" Yugi states. "I thought Téa was in trouble." "Naw man, I just wanted you guys to see Téa get the high score. What ya up to?" "Nothing, I thought we would all just hang out for the day." "Okay," Téa replies. "Can we all go to the card shop and check out the new cards that they have over there?" "Yeah!" everyone answers. On their way there, they run into Tristan and Serenity buying some ice cream. "Hey, Tristan!" yells Joey. "What are ya doin' with my sister?" "Take it easy, man," replied Tristan. "Oh yeah!" says Joey. Joey and Tristan start to fight. Joey shoves Tristan's ice cream cone in Tristan's face. Then, Tristan hits Joey with a glass bottle. Right after, Joey gets Tristan in an armbar and starts to squeeze. "Guys, guys, stop! Please?" pleading Serenity. "Joey, Tristan was showing me around the city. We were having some fun." "Huh? I guess. I'm just glad to see my sister happy." "So, Tristan, are we going to the movies tommorow?" said Serenity. "Yeah, of course." Serenity leaves and goes home. " Hey, Tristan! THAT HURT!" screamed Joey. "You're lucky than you got a hard head or you would've been going to the hospital right now," said Mai. "What do you know, Mai? I've been hit in da head lots of times harder." "Haha," chuckled Mai, "we all can see that." Everyone laughs histerically. "So," Joey questioned," what's up for today?" "Well, I'm starving, so why don't we all go grab some food," Yugi said. "Yeah! Great idea, Yugi," said Téa. So, Yugi, Mai, Joey, Tristan, and Téa head off to the local burger resteraunt. Yugi and Tristan ordered a cheeseburger with fries. Téa and Mai had a small salad. Joey, with his big appitite, had six double bacon cheeseburger hot dogs (some forein sandwich). Yugi was left with the check. "Hey, guys! Don't tell me all of you don't have any money!" exclaimed Yugi. "Don't you older people have jobs?" Everyone went silent. "Well," Joey replied, "you said that you were hungry." The waiter came up to their table and said, "Hey! Aren't you Yugi Moto? Will you be picking up the check?" "Well, no. We all don't have any money and I thought that someone would pick up the check. "Hey, I got it! Duel me and I'll pick up the tab." "Well," said Yugi," it doesn't sound right..." "Yugi," whispered Joey, "duel him. Those sandwiches I got cost more than my deck." "You're not serious?" Yugi said to Joey. "Yugi, are you going to call Yami?" said Téa quietly. "No, I'll duel him without the help of the spirit." Talking to the waiter, Yugi says," Okay, I'll accept." Mai says,"Let's just hope Yugi doesn't lose." "Yeah, or I'm not going to have a good stomach," said Joey. "What's that suppose to mean?!" replied Téa. "Nothing," said Joey.  
  
(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^) (^_^)  
  
Playing by 4000 life points, they began. Yugi picked up his five cards, then he played Celtic Guardian (1400/1200) in Attack mode, and ended his turn. The waiter got his five cards, played one card face-down and a monster face down in Defense mode, and ended his turn. Yugi drew a card and sacrificed his Celtic Guardian to play his Curse of Dragon (2000/1500) and attacked the face-down monster. It was the Giant Soldier of Stone (1300/2000), which did nothing to anyone's life points. Then Yugi ended his turn. The waiter then drew a card and sacrificed his Giant Soldier of Stone to play his Beast of Talwar (2400/2150) and attacked Yugi's Curse of Dragon. Yugi's life points were brought to 3600. Yugi drew one card, played Mystical Elf (800/2000) in Defense mode, put one card face down, and played his Swords of Revealing Light, which stops the opponents from attacking for three turns, starting from the opponent's next turn. Then he ended his turn. The waiter drew another card and played Ookazi, which does 800 Direct Damage points. But Yugi played his Living Arrow, which caused whatever card played to him, and sent it right back to the waiter's life points, which brought it down to 3200. The waiter ended his turn. Yugi drew a card, played his Beaver Warrior (1200/1500) in Defense mode, and ended his turn. The waiter drew a card, put two cards face-down, and ended his turn. Yugi drew one card and played three cards face-down, and ended his turn. The waiter drew one card and ended his turn. He now can attack Yugi. Yugi drew one card, made two sacrifices, played his Dark Magician (2500/2100) and attacked the Beast of Talwar. But the waiter played his trap, Waboku, which stopped the attack of the Dark Magician to the Beast of Talwar. Yugi ended his turn. The waiter played Ax of Despair with his Beast of Talwar, which adds 1000 attack points to a monster, and the Beast of Talwar (3400/2150) attacked the Dark Magician. Yugi's life points were down 2700. Yugi drew his next card and couldn't do anything because he had no monsters in his hand. He unluckily ended his turn. The waitor picked up a card and was about to win by making his Beast of Talwar attack directly at Yugi's life points, but then.........  
  
(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^) (^_^)  
  
Gangsters came and raided the whole resturaunt. Yugi and the waitor collected their cards and Joey and Tristan pushed all of them outside. "What are ya doin'?" Joey said, confronting the gangsters. "We're raiders," said the one that looked like in charge. "We take stuff by force, and we want those girls that were in there." "Hey, Joey," Tristan whispered, "How 'bout we take them all on?" "You read my mind, pal," whispered Joey back. Joey and Tristan started bashing away. Tristan jacked one of the gangsters' motorcycles and started to run over half of them, then Joey picked up a pipe and poped one's knee, another's shoulder, and knocked one out. They wrecked all of the gangsters, but back inside the resteraunt..... "Are you sure they can handle themselves, Yugi?" the waiter asked. "Yup, I know that they can handle them all." "Yugi!" Mai and Téa yelled. One of the gangsters grabbed them both and escaped on his quad. "Oh no!" Yugi said. "We should go after them," said the waiter. "Yugi, wait!" said Tristan as he and Joey rushed in. "We got this note from that guy that girlnapped Mai and Téa as he ran over Joey.  
  
-If YoU wAnT tO sEe YoUr FrIeNdS aGaIn, CoMe To ThE rEaLlY oLd WaReHoUsEs On TuEsDaY aT 10pM. HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHa! ~ThE MaD mOnKeY gAnG-  
  
"What's today?" asked Joey. "Wednesday," answered Tristan with a smuck look on his face. "Awww, what are we gonna do now?" questioned the waiter. "Hey, man what is your name?" asked Yugi. "Everyone just calls me T." "Oh, okay." "Now, what are we gonna do about Téa and Mai?" Tristan replied. "We're gonna be kickin' butt and taking names," answered Joey. 


End file.
